


【露米】撕毀條約

by RitaWu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaWu/pseuds/RitaWu
Summary: 撲克設定py交易(?
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【露米】撕毀條約

黑桃國和梅花國從幾百年前開始就有著不平等條約，一直到最近發生了些事情才有所改變。

適逢戰爭期間，黑桃國和紅心國打了起來，雖然黑桃國本身兵力充足，但總是會有料想不到的事情發生，所以黑桃國國王選擇前後夾擊，分散敵方軍隊，可惜這必須有另一個國家一起合作，眼下只剩紅心國上方的梅花國能做到這個戰略，於是黑桃國的國王打算前去梅花國與他的國君談判，雖然是戰爭期間，但條約⅝依然是最有用的約束，除非有國家故意打破它。

夜深，黑桃國國王，阿爾弗雷德·F·瓊斯，他知道這時候的梅花國國王伊萬·布拉金斯基還沒就寢，他便帶著剛擬好的條約以及舊的那份不平等條約去找梅花國國王。

他輕車熟路的摸進皇宮直達國王的寢室，直接打開了門，裡面的人明顯被驚訝住了，畢竟這時候不會有人進來的，而且還沒敲門，國王揚起那個專業的假笑，問半夜闖進這兒的黑桃國國王要幹嘛?

阿爾弗雷德也揚起那個專業的過份的假笑回應他

“沒什麼，找你談點事情，你會感興趣的”

伊萬挑起了眉毛看著眼前這個人，略有嘲諷意味

“喔?什麼事?難道黑桃國要兵敗了?還是滅國了?”

阿爾弗雷德一貫的回應回去

“怎麼可能?滅了我還能站在這兒跟你談條件?別傻了”

伊萬撐雙手放在撐起下巴，他想看看阿爾弗雷德會說出什麼

“好吧，不跟你廢話了，你的兵力充足吧？我想讓你出兵包圍紅心國北部，從你邊境那兒，我從我的邊境包圍他的南部”

他抬起漂亮的紫色眼眸看著阿爾弗雷德，這個年輕的國王，問著他利益至上的問題

“那我能得到什麼好處?”

阿爾弗雷德拿出那份條約給伊萬看接著說

“都在這兒了，你過目吧，另外勝仗的話可以考慮毀了不平等條約”

“喔？那，萬尼亞還想要一個酬勞”

阿爾弗雷德疑惑的看著伊萬提出的要求

“什麼?”

“你”

伊萬不假思索的簡潔說出要求

“哈?怎麼可能，我可是黑桃國國王喔？”

阿爾弗雷德有點慌亂的說著，但慌亂的原因是他不確定伊萬真正意指

“不，也許你搞錯了什麼”

伊萬說著，一邊施力將人丟到床上去，阿爾弗雷德吃痛的喊了一聲

“你想……”

“是的，正是你想的那樣”

伊萬將手撫上他的臉，大拇指的指腹滑過阿爾弗雷德的嘴唇，伸進去裡面，撬開了牙齒，接著吻了上去，阿爾弗雷德意外的沒有反抗，其中有公事也有他個人的私心，他知道他正在求助於伊萬，需要他幫忙，必須服個軟，而私心方面他心悅於伊萬

一吻終了，伊萬慢慢的解開了阿爾弗雷德的馬甲背心，伏在他身上，親吻他已然挺立的乳頭，含著它，舔弄著它，一隻手往下撫摸著他的那個小帳篷，輕輕的揉捏著

“唔……別這樣揉……”

伊萬停下了手上的工作，詢問著阿爾弗雷德

“喔？不然，親愛的國王想要什麼？不過你現在是任萬尼亞為所欲為的狀態喔，不該提要求吧？”

阿爾弗雷德伸手撫上伊萬的大腿，慢慢的往上摸到了那個已經硬的不像話的肉棒，用著氣音說著，

“我想要你的陰莖，想要他捅進我的后穴”

說完還舔了一圈上唇，極為性感

“那可不能順你的意了，對吧？慢慢來，阿爾弗雷德，如果不慢慢擴張可是會受傷的喔？”

伊萬說完把阿爾弗雷德的兩隻大長腿舉高，特別破例的用嘴舔舐著他的淫穴，因為受到刺激，一張一合的，像是要把伊萬的舌頭夾的更裡面一點，差不多已經濕潤了，伊萬不急著把自己的肉棒送入穴中，而是把自己的權仗狠狠塞進去，還是頂端，那裡有著凹凸不平的雕刻，這讓阿爾弗雷德感到異樣的疼痛，幾乎直接呻吟出來，甚至逼出一點淚花

“呃啊！親愛的……哈……國王?你把……瘋了？”

“看見你才瘋的，而且這只是權利象徵不是嗎？插進你身體，你應該要高興”

伊萬一本正經的對著阿爾弗雷德胡說八道，但仔細想想好像也沒有甚麼問題，這個權杖可有可無，黑桃國國王就沒有，權利象徵罷了，而代表著梅花國的最高權利現在捅進了阿爾弗雷德，黑桃國國王的淫穴裡，這確實不是什麼人都能擁有的，雖然阿爾弗雷德本人並不願意，他只感受到伊萬的暴力以及疼痛

阿爾弗雷德鼓起嘴巴反駁著

“不高興……!快……唔嗯…拿出去……很疼……”

“那也不由得你”

伊萬揚起一個駭人的微笑給阿爾弗雷德，又將他送進去更深一點的地方，直直的戳到了敏感點讓阿爾弗雷德邊顫抖著邊呻吟著

“呃啊啊……!!你這是……要讓我死嗎？感覺……都能……哈……都能捅出血了……噢…一定出血了……該死”

即使阿爾弗雷德喜歡伊萬，即使在床上，他仍不忘挑釁一番，給伊萬一個中指

“不會讓你死的，放心，還有啊，床上就別挑釁了，否則後果是怎樣萬尼亞可不清楚喔”

伊萬陰暗的笑了笑，給與阿爾弗雷德一個警告

“是這樣嗎？可是我感覺你就是要讓我死，死  
在你的床上似的，親愛的布拉金斯基”

阿爾弗雷德繼續的努力作死，用語言相激，分散伊萬的注意力，以便抽出那個在體內抽送的權杖，當他準備抽出時，伊萬已經發現他要幹嘛了，並且要再次借力送進去更深一點，簡直要捅穿阿爾弗雷德的直腸一樣，引得他又是一聲尖叫，生理淚水抑制不住的流了下來

“啊啊！你到底想幹啥!要……捅穿了……!!該死的……流血了……哈……”

“沒幹啥啊，不是說過了，就幹你，流血?阿爾弗的身體不是很強壯嗎？承受得了得，來放輕鬆”

伊萬的話就像惡魔的低語，殘忍，但嗓音又是該死的甜膩，引誘著你下地獄

“屁，暴力的一頭熊”

伊萬微微一笑,用力扯出那個手杖，這個舉動輕易的又聽到了阿爾弗雷德的呻吟，扯出后，隨即換上自己的陰莖，狠狠捅入已經流血的后穴

“疼嗎？有沒有很絕望呀？”

說完，伊萬還惡意的動了一下腰，彷彿想往更深的地方捅

“哼…嗯…”

換來的是阿爾弗雷德的變調呻吟

伊萬沒有意要讓阿爾弗雷德回答，他也不在意答案，只是摟著他的腰，重重的抽插陰莖

也許是意識到自己過火了，伊萬漸漸的放慢速度和力道，稍稍溫柔了起來，也許是那個被性欲燃燒到剩一點點的愛意作祟

“來吧！瓊斯國王，自己動吧！萬尼亞累了，順便，瞧瞧，你!的誠意到哪”

伊萬翻個身躺在床上，一手拉住阿爾弗雷德，讓他趴在自己身上

“什……？”

“別讓我說第二次，親愛的國王？”

“可惡的布拉金斯基!見鬼去吧！”

阿爾弗雷德生氣的咬了咬牙，然後身體誠實的上下起伏

“嗯？親愛的，萬尼亞消失了，誰來滿足你的慾望呀？”

伊萬又接著繼續說

“方片國王？還是你的皇后？或者騎士長？喔！紅心國的可能也不錯喔？你們不是在打仗嗎？一個國王去求敵國操，想想就很有趣”

“閉嘴，我找誰還輪不到你說東說西!”

阿爾弗雷德繼續起伏著身軀，嘴上依然不饒人的罵咧，當然，這次還是阿爾弗雷德先挑釁的，他繼續起伏著身子，但可憐的後穴卻流著血沿著大腿往下，一滴一滴的滴在雪白的床單上，每動一下都是疼的

“嗯……疼……哈嗯……”

伊萬惡意的往上頂了一下，因為陰莖太粗了，難免蹭到阿爾弗雷德后穴流著血的傷，幾乎是又再次扯到

“啊啊……!你要疼死我嗎…嘶……”

伊萬沾著阿爾弗雷德股間流出來的血，送進他的唇齒間，鐵鏽味瞬間蔓延整個口腔可能還夾雜一些雄性的味道

“唔嗯!嗯嗯嗯!”

“嗯？好吃嗎？你淫蕩的穴流出來的”

阿爾弗雷德不再理會伊萬各種舉動，他壓著伊萬的胸口，又再次抬起那個好看的翹臀，慢慢的坐下，不想撕扯到后穴裡的傷口

“嗯嗯!!嘶……”

嘴裡含著的手指，還沒抽離，口腔溢滿了唾液，最後盛不住，慢慢地沿著嘴唇流了出來，氣氛更為色情了，接著，伊萬覺得無聊了，便把手指抽出來，沾著液體那隻手轉而去繼續摳挖小幅度吃進陰莖的肉穴，雖然有刻意避開傷口，但不免換來阿爾弗雷德顫抖的身軀以及腳趾頭都蜷縮在一起的畫面

“你他媽想疼死我嗎…？都流血了還不夠……?”

“如果昏了最好，流血什麼的，算什麼呢？親愛的阿爾弗”

“哼…惡趣味真多”

伊萬的手依然沒有意思要停止，繼續弄著瑟縮的后穴，另一隻空閒的手好心的伸過去撫慰阿爾弗雷德勃起的陰莖，畢竟，后穴受傷著，想刺激敏感點達到高潮是有難度的，他的下手力道非常重，即時對待的是一個脆弱的性器官，用力的揉捏著

“小……小點力……!會疼的……唔嗯…”

伊萬沒有理會阿爾弗雷德的控訴，同樣的力道去擼動著陰莖，輕輕摸娑馬眼，有意堵住那個唯一的發泄孔，就在阿爾弗雷德快要射了的時候，伊萬變出了一個細細的尿道按摩棒，將那個洞給堵住

“該死……沒辦法射又不能……高潮!性無能?”

“萬尼亞是不是性無能你不是見識到了？跟我一起射嘛！”

“你用你的權杖搞的，跟你雞巴何關?”

阿爾弗雷德無數次的繼續挑釁作死，看起來被捅的流血好像也不足為過

嘖，不知死活啊，伊萬在內心吐槽著，陰莖卻狠狠地去撞擊敏感點，不管阿爾弗雷德是疼還是爽，繼續撞擊著，血液混合著唾液成功地讓伊萬方便抽插

“你……嗯啊！！”

原本要脫口說出什麼辱罵詞的阿爾弗雷德被伊萬的抽插，撞擊成了催情的呻吟

沒抽插多久，伊萬的精液就射進了阿爾弗雷德溫熱的后穴裡，射過之後，他遵照之前的約定，把那個插在馬眼裡面的小東西拔出來讓阿爾弗雷德射精，不然他若是真的不高興了，這百年來的不平等條約不用說碎了它，可能還會額外增加個其他什麼

“好了，小國王，該把條約毀了吧？”

“嗯……這個是新的合約，過目，沒問題簽名”

阿爾弗雷德繼續騎在伊萬身上，喘息著，從被丟到一旁的藍色大衣翻出兩張合約，一張是新的，一張是不平等條約

“你簽了名，這張不平等條約才能撕喔，親愛的”

“好吧是沒問題，但萬尼亞還有一個要求，今晚留宿在這吧，明天一早再走，好嘛？”

“嗯……好吧”

阿爾弗雷德思考了一下後便答應了，等伊萬簽了名後，按照承諾，他把不平等條約撕碎，向後一拋，那些紙片像雪花一樣，飄散落地後被國王施了些法燒掉了，好比雪花融化一樣，消失殆盡

處理完這些條約後，伊萬好心的幫阿爾弗雷德清理掉殘留的精液以及乾掉的血，順便換了一套衣服，等著阿爾弗雷德確定入睡後，他從自己的大衣裡頭靠胸口的位置那裡拿出一個梅花圖樣的戒指，將它套在阿爾弗雷德的右手中指上，戒指意思有束縛，跟領帶一樣，而這枚戒指代表著國家，代表着國王，伊萬卻輕易的給了他，無非是喜歡著阿爾弗雷德，看似毀了條約束縛了阿爾弗雷德，實際上卻是束縛自己，而這個回應……會是伊萬布拉金斯基想要的嗎？

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎寫的  
> 起因是補習班宣傳單很煩手撕後想到的(拖的有點久
> 
> 喔喔，順便群宣，主頁也二維碼，歡迎進群


End file.
